Jasper, the Perfect Gem
by LegitHeroGirl
Summary: This is the story of Jasper, the gem who was supposed to be perfect.
1. Gem Creation

Jasper was excited. No, excited was the wrong word. Jasper was practically shattering from the thought of finally meeting her diamond. The most perfect diamond. Pink Diamond. Jasper had emerged from the beta kindergarten earlier that day and was being brought to Pink Diamond with a few other powerful quartzes for inspection. As the quartzes and the agates escorting them reached Pink's palanquin, Jasper was confident that Pink Diamond would love her. Already, she had been complimented on practically every element to her being. She had been called "the perfect quartz" and "the one good thing to come out of the war". The group entered the pink structure, and Pink Diamond looked up. "Oh!" she exclaimed. " I wasn't expecting you so soon! Pearl, escort the agates out." "Yes, My diamond." Said Pink's nearby Pearl, putting down her work. She walked out of the palanquin, the agates following her. " Soooo, I'm going to pick my bodyguard from you quartzes, right?" Asked Pink Diamond. "Yes, my diamond." All of the quartzes responded in unison. " And my pearl is supposed to aid me by providing information about you, correct?" "Yes, my diamond." The pearl stepped back in and started working on the computer. "Amethyst Facet-12 Cut-3MZ has already shattered two crystal gems, a beryl, and an aquamarine." The pearl went down the line, saying a few sentences about each gem until she got to Jasper. "This is Jasper Facet-10 Cut-4MP from the Beta Kindergarten. She's already taken down many crystal gems, including a peridot and a hessonite. The agates said she shows the most promise." Jasper smiled confidently at her leader, sure she would be tasked with the important job of protecting her diamond. After a few moments of deliberation, and some conferring with her pearl, Pink Diamond spoke: "I choose Carnelian Facet-3 Cut-7MD as my bodyguard." Jasper felt numb. Why hadn't Pink Diamond chosen her? Why was she not good enough? What was wrong with her? Jasper barely contained herself, wanting to scream at the pearl who clearly sabotaged her. Why wouldn't the brilliant Pink Diamond want her? The perfect quartz was clearly better than some probably defective Carnelian who didn't deserve the honor of serving Pink Diamond, much less being her personal guard. The Carnelian walked over and stood at Pink Diamond's side. She didn't deserve this. Jasper deserved this! Jasper was perfect. Right?


	2. Gem War

Jasper was not the perfect gem everybody thought she was. Sure, she was strong and took down dozens of crystal gems each day, but she fought for approval from Pink Diamond, not to defend the pure diamonds from the traitorous crystal gems. If the most gracious, pure, brilliant gem in the universe thought she was worth something, surely she couldn't be a complete failure. Every day, Jasper fought until she couldn't muster the strength to raise her fist. If she wasn't fighting, she was training. If she ever came face to face with the rebel leader Rose Quartz, Jasper was going to break her gem into tiny little shards. Anything to earn a smile from Pink Diamond. Jasper did so well, the diamonds gave her her own pearl. The pearl was practically perfect. She always did what Jasper asked, and never complained. Jasper's life was practically perfect. And then Pink Diamond was shattered. Even from across the continent, Jasper could feel it like a dagger through her gem. Jasper wished she could have been there. If she were there, she could have stopped it. She could have shattered Rose Quartz. She could have snapped that pink sword in half and stared Rose Quartz in the eye and showed that _she_ was superior. She could have earned the approval of Pink Diamond. After that day, Jasper worked harder than ever before. Nothing was ever good enough. She could never do enough. If she had worked harder before, Pink Diamond would still be alive. Jasper usually took her anger out on other gems. Her pearl got it worst of all since she was around Jasper the most. When other gems asked Jasper why her pearl had cracks around the edges of her gem, Jasper used the same tired excuse that her pearl just fell on her gem or got into a fight with some rebels. Jasper's rage never ceased, so her pearl became more and more broken and less and less functional until Jasper crushed the poor pearl's gem between her hands and shattered her. Jasper was never given another pearl. Nobody asked why an important gem such as Jasper didn't have a pearl. Jaspers had become so unstable, nobody who knew her would dare question her. When the gem war ended, Jasper became a has-been. Only gems who had never met Jasper had any respect for her. Jasper was relegated to unimportant, useless tasks, like accompaning lesser gems as muscle. Jasper wasn't happy, but doing menial tasks kept her mind off of Pink Diamond. For that time, Jasper was relatively content.


End file.
